Not All Soap Operas End Badly
by Lyra Doyle
Summary: Kurt asks Scott for some relationship advice, which leads to a rather depressed mutant. SLASH WARNING. This is my first post to FFnet, so please don't flame me. R&R please.


Not All Soap Operas End Badly

Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men, X-Men: Evolution, Marvel, etc. etc.Besides I have no money that they could sue me for.

(Italics denote personal thoughts, //…// indicates telepathic communication.) 

WARNING: This is SLASH!Please don't flame me.

By the by, I have no dislike for Kitty, so don't think I hate her just because of this story.

"Hey, Scott," Kurt Wagner said, sitting down next to Scott Summers in the school courtyard.

"Hey, Kurt, how's it going?" Scott responded.

"Pretty okay, I suppose."

"Something wrong?"Kurt looked really upset, and Scott hated to see that.

"I dunno.I need to talk to you about something."

Scott's heart started to race."What is it?"_Could it be?_

"Um, I kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"I kind of really…like…"Kurt got a little bit fidgety.

"Who?"Scott felt like his head would explode with the anticipation.

"Kitty."

"Oh."He nearly kicked himself for sounding so openly disappointed.Kurt, however, didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to ask her out on a date."

"Uh, sure, I guess.I'm not really good at this stuff, though."

"But you have Jean."

"Well, sort of…We're not actually going out or anything.I think of it more as a really good friendship."

"But she really likes you."

"I know."Scott stared at the school for a moment, thinking about how much easier it would be to stick with Jean instead of trying to chase after something he could never have.

"Hello in there.Is anybody home?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry.Anyway, about this Kitty thing…"

"What are they, like, talking about over there Jean?" Kitty asked, motioning toward Kurt and Scott on the other side of the schoolyard.

"I don't know," Jean responded.

"But can't you just peek into their thoughts and find out?" Rogue hinted.

"No, that's like eavesdropping on a private conversation."  
"And your point is?" Evan added, stealing Rogue's "moo juice".The Southern girl slapped his hand and took back her drink.

"My point is, I don't feel comfortable doing that.What if they're talking about something I really don't want to know about?"

"Oh, I get your point.Can I have your drink?"

"Sure, go ahead."Jean pushed the small milk carton towards the boy who eagerly grabbed it and chugged it.

"You're the weirdest person I know," Kitty flirtatiously said to the boy.

Jean shook her head as the conversation went on next to her.She turned her attention back to Scott and Kurt._Now I'm curious, though.What are they talking about?_

That evening, back at the mansion, the kids were sitting around watching TV, waiting for something exciting to possibly happen.Kurt had managed to squeeze onto the couch between Scott and Kitty and was trying unsuccessfully to summon enough courage to flirt with her.

Scott enjoyed the closeness to Kurt, but he felt downhearted to know that Kurt had only chosen that spot because Kitty was there.He had half a mind to get up and sit somewhere else, but the other half told him to stay close to that adorable blue fuzz ball.Suddenly, he felt Kurt move slightly next to him as the boy turned a little more toward Kitty._Well, as long as he'll be happy._Then, the flirting began.

Kurt was much better at it than he had led Scott to believe.It seemed he had Kitty swooning in a matter of an hour or less.Scott just wished that Kurt had been flirting with him instead of that fickle girl.Earlier that day, she had been all over Evan, but now, it was like Evan didn't exist.

Scott looked up to see Jean staring at him with a strange look on her face.//Is there something wrong?// she sent to him.

//No, it's nothing.Don't worry about it.// he thought in response.

//If you want to talk, you know where to find me.//

//It's nothing, okay?//Scott could tell he was becoming visibly angry, so he stood up and said good night to his friends.He slammed the door shut to his room and crashed onto his bed.After what seemed like an eternity, he heard the other kids coming down the hallway.After five doors slammed, he rose from the bed and searched for his pajamas.

There was a knock at the door a moment after he had successfully donned his PJs.He answered it and was slightly perturbed to find a very pleased-looking Kurt standing at the door."Can I come in?" he said in a whisper.

"Sure," Scott stepped aside and allowed the little blue man walk past him.When he looked again at Kurt's very pleasant and very happy face, he felt even more depressed."Lemme guess, you asked her out?"

"Yes, I did, and she said yes!Can you believe it?"

"No, no I can't," Scott responded in mock interest.

"Yeah, we're going out tomorrow night."

"Well, have fun.I'll see you tomorrow morning."He suddenly shooed the little fur ball out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.He walked slowly toward the bed and got in, not sleeping a wink that night.

Kurt entered his bedroom after Scott kicked him out into the hallway.While he lay there waiting for sleep to come, he replayed the day's events in slow motion in his mind and started to notice something about Scott.All day, the team leader had seemed to be extremely disappointed in something.

There was his tone of voice when Kurt first told him about his crush on Kitty.Then there were the angry looks toward the girl on the way home.Then there was the way he stormed off before his favorite TV show was over, and the way he seemed so uninterested when Kurt told him the good news.

"What is up with that guy?" he whispered to himself.Then, he thought back farther to all the times he'd been around Scott and realized that Scott acted differently around him than he did around the others.Not different in a way that suggested that Cyclops hated him, but still different.

Then he remembered the time in Scott's car when the motorcycle was falling towards them and how Scott had suddenly grabbed hold of him.He had never given it a second thought before because he had always thought about it being a matter of teleport and live, stay and die.But there was something strange about the way that Scott grabbed hold of him.And there was something strange about the way he had held him in return.What was even stranger was the way they continued to hold onto each other long after they had teleported safely away.

Was Kitty really who he was after?Or was she just a way to prove to himself that he didn't like Scott in the "more than friends" sense._I don't like Scott.What am I thinking?That's such a silly notion.And he doesn't like me, either.You're just tired, Wagner.Go to sleep._

The next evening, Kurt spent an enormous amount of time spiffing up in his bathroom, as did Kitty.Evan was moping in the living room because of his losing Kitty's attention, and Scott knew that Kurt would join the other boy very soon.Rogue was God knows where, and Jean was sitting in the chair across the room from Scott, still staring at him with that funny look.

Finally, she got up and approached him."Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"No, but I don't really want to talk about it."He got up from his seat, and walked down to his room.He passed by Kurt, who quickly ducked back into his room when the older boy walked by.Scott didn't notice the gesture and crashed on his bed again.

This time, however, Jean didn't let him get off that easily.She walked into his room and carefully shut the door behind her."They're gone," she said.

"You know, you could have knocked," he said, ignoring her comment.

"Look, I know what's going on with you."

"Well aren't you lucky."

"There's no need to get snappish with me.I've not done anything wrong.I understand that you don't necessarily like me the way I like you, and I can live with that.However, I will not have you moping around this house like Evan just because you think the person you could be falling in love with doesn't like you in return."

Scott sat up on the edge of the bed."What do you mean, 'think'?I know he doesn't like me that way.He couldn't possibly.He likes girls, not guys.He's not a freak like me."

"Don't you ever say that again!You are not a freak!You of all people should understand that some people are different from others.You're a member of the X-Men, for God's sake!"

"It doesn't matter if you or I don't think I'm a freak.He would if he found out what I feel."

"No, he wouldn't, Scott.Every day when he looks in the mirror, he sees that he looks completely different from everyone else.He would never think of you as a freak.Do you understand me?Just because a person thinks, looks, or feels differently, doesn't mean they're a freak, so don't think that, okay?"

"I don't.I just know he would completely spaz out."

"No, he wouldn't."She looked right into his eyes."Trust me."

A sudden grasp of what Jean was getting at came over Scott."I trust you."

"Good.They'll be home at eleven."With that, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.Scott looked at the clock, which read 8:15 PM.Then he waited.

"Well, I really had fun," Kitty said, as they walked up to the front door.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt replied solemnly.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

Kurt looked directly into Kitty's eyes."I don't think that it would work out between us."

"Oh, I understand.It's okay."The girl didn't seem even remotely perturbed.

"Well, I guess we should go inside then."He opened the door for her and closed it behind him after he entered."Goodnight, Kitty."

"Goodnight, Kurt." Kitty walked down the corridor to her room.Not a bit of the bounce was gone from her step.The "break-up" had not affected her in the least.

"No 'goodnight kiss'?" a voice asked behind Kurt.He spun around to see that the voice had come from a very tired-looking Scott Summers.

"Nope," Kurt responded.

"Didn't work out?"

"No, I guess not."

"Evan should be happy about that."

"Yeah, he probably will be."

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize for how weird I've been acting the past couple of days.I didn't mean to."

"It's okay.I understand why."

"How?Did Jean tell you?"

"No, I figured it out last night."

"Oh."Scott paused a moment and looked at Kurt's face in the moonlight."I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be uncomfortable around me now that you know."

"Why would I?"

"Huh?"

"Scott, I feel the same way you do.That's another thing I realized last night.I don't know why it took so long to figure out, but I do like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I suddenly feel like I'm on a soap opera."

"Except that soap operas don't always work out as well as this one has."With that, Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy and held him in a long, "more than friendly" embrace.

After a few moments had passed with Scott returning the hug, he backed away."Well, we should probably catch some Zs.Tomorrow's Saturday, and that means training day."

"Man, do we have to?"

"Yep, Professor X's orders that we have one Saturday each month devoted to training exercises."

"No, I meant do we have to go to sleep already?"Scott looked confused."Can't we go for a walk outside?The stars are really bright tonight."

"Sure, I guess."As Scott opened the door, Kurt slipped one arm around his waist and leaned his head against his shoulder, and they walked out into the crisp night air on their first date.


End file.
